


What's in a Name?

by YenGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one thinks of Naruto, one thinks of being a Hokage, eating ramen and giving nicknames. Not everyone is pleased with the last one though. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Here's another small Naruto offering from me. I'm pretty sure something similar has been done before since this isn't a new fandom, but it was still fun to write. Enjoy :)

**Setting:** Sometime after the 4th Great Ninja War, but no big spoilers.

**Warnings:** PWP, possible OOCness, _character deaths ignored_.

**Rating:** 'T'

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

The large room beside the Hokage's office was teeming with people. Lady Tsunade had called for an important meeting and every available jonin and chunin in the village had turned up.

"There you are, my esteemed rival!"

It was a mark of how familiar Maito Gai's booming voice was that most of the shinobi present didn't even look up. The blue beast of the Leaf Village bounded over to Kakashi Hatake and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"You just don't know how lucky you are, Kakashi!"

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked, his attention still on the open Icha Icha book in front of his nose.

"Because Naruto calls you by your _real_ name!"

Kakashi looked sideways at him.

"Ah."

"That's right. You are always _Kakashi-sensei_ to him, but I am _Bushier Brows-sensei_."

Their conversation had caught the attention of some of the shinobi around them who chuckled in amusement.

"Naruto calls me by my real name too," Iruka commented with a proud smile.

Gai withdrew his arm from Kakashi's shoulders.

"Us as well!" Asuma chipped in with a laugh, gesturing to Kurenai and himself.

Gai's famous eyebrows drew together as he folded his arms over his muscular chest.

"Ah, not to worry, Gai," Kakashi said in a soothing voice. "Naruto's nickname is just a way of showing he respects you!"

Gai's frown turned into a scowl.

"And just what are you implying, Kakashi?" he asked. "That he doesn't respect you? Or Iruka? Or Asuma or Kurenai?"

All four of them sweatdropped.

"Hold it! Are you saying Naruto gave me that ridiculous nickname because he respects me?" demanded a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Master Jiraiya standing there, arms planted at his hips and clog shod feet placed well apart.

"For heaven's sake, I'm one of the san-nin and he calls me-" he broke off and winced. "I can't even say it!"

At that moment, Lady Tsunade strode up to them amidst a wave of bowings and greetings of 'Lady Hokage!' and 'Milady!'.

"Stop complaining, Jiraiya," she said in a dry voice. "I'm not sure _Grandma Tsunade_ is any better than _Pervy-_ "

"Don't say it!" Jiraiya hissed in a frantic whisper as he looked around furtively.

"Hah - like that's a secret!" Tsunade scoffed, rolling her eyes before she turned to a pouting Gai.

"Don't take it personally," she said kindly. "It's just a - a Naruto trait."

Gai sighed and then he nodded.

"You must be right, lady Hokage. He also has a nickname for Lee - _Bushy Brows._ "

"There we go," Tsunade said and turned back to Jiraiya who was still sulking.

"Besides, doesn't Naruto call Gamabunta _Chief Toad_?"

"That's a perfectly respectable nickname," Jiraiya huffed. "He also calls Lord Fukasaku _Gramps Sage,_ and the Great Toad Sage _Great Gramps Sage._ Perfectly fine nicknames if you ask me!"

"There, you see?" Kakashi told Gai, making an attempt to rectify his earlier mistake. "It's a term of endearment for Naruto. It just means he's fond of you."

An instant later, Kakashi realised what his words implied and sweatdropped again while Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai glared at him.

"Well, who else does Naruto have nicknames for?" Aoba asked after an awkward pause.

Tsunade chuckled.

"Let's see. Killer B of the Cloud Village is _Octopops_ and the Raikage is _Old Man Raikage_ ," she disclosed. "The Tsuchikage is _Shorty Gramps_ or _Grandpa Tsutchikage_."

There were quite a few laughs all around.

"You know," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Naruto once called Gaara _No Brows_."

He enjoyed the open mouthed surprise on the other' faces before adding, "Of course, that was before Gaara became the Kazekage."

"So what's in a name, right?" Iruka said with a smile. "A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."

"Exactly," Kurenai said. "I like to think it means we all have a place in Naruto's heart, no matter what he calls us."

"Well said, Iruka and Kurenai," Tsunade agreed and walked to the front of the room. "So now that this little matter is cleared up, let's get the meeting started."

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :) Did I miss out anyone?


End file.
